


Tentacles

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Canon Queer Relationship, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Prompt Fic, Shapeshifting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ruby awkwardly brings up a fantasy of hers, but Sapphire is more than happy to oblige.[Prompt: Tentacles]





	Tentacles

Sapphire cuddles up beside Ruby, her human girlfriend, on the couch in Ruby’s living room, relishing the warmth and squishiness of a human being. At least, until Ruby asks a strange question.

“Sapphy, you know how you’re an alien?”

“Vaguely, yes,” Sapphire says, chuckling. “Why do you bring that up?”

Ruby blushes, another delightful human quirk. “I dunno. I was just thinking. How good are you at shapeshifting?”

“Rather skilled. I can change my form into more than my current appearance with a replica of a human phallus on it, if that is what you mean?”

Ruby blushes even deeper; if they have penetrative sex, she adores it when Sapphire shapeshifts as though wearing a stap-on dildo, and then has sex with her. “Um, yeah. So… you can do all sorts, right?”

“Yes, I can. Not all Gems are capable of shapeshifting, but I can do many things.” Able to predict where this conversation is headed, she adds, “Are we discussing any type of body modifications, or specifically ones that can be used for sexual gratification.”

Ruby is crimson, staring down at their clasped hands. Why is it that, no matter how many times she and Ruby have sex, that Ruby still gets flustered when discussing it? Still, she must say that this trait is rather adorable.

“Um… if, if that’s okay, I was thinking about sex,” Ruby mumbles.

Sapphire smiles and kisses her. “That is more than okay. Why, what do you have in mind?”

“I…” Ruby screws her eyes up, and blurts out, “Can you make yourself have tentacles and then fuck my mouth and pussy and ass all at once?”

Sapphire stares at her, reaching forwards to cup Ruby’s chin. “You do not need to be embarrassed. I would me more than happy to turn my limbs into tentacles and… fuck you,” she says, the slang word strange in her mouth. As a Crystal Gem, she has lived on this planet for thousands of years, but humans still confuse her.

Ruby opens her eyes. “Really?”

“Of course,” Sapphire says. “When would you like to do it?”

Ruby’s eyes go wide, an expression of surprise. “Oh, uh, how about now?”

“Now is fine. I am not needed at the Temple until tomorrow afternoon.” She gives Ruby a kiss, adopting a technique Ruby taught her of pushing her tongue inside Ruby’s mouth, and smiles when she pulls away.

“This is awesome,” Ruby says. “Thanks so much, Sapphy. Let’s go to my bedroom!”

Sapphire smiles, letting Ruby grasp her hand and lead her into the bedroom. Ruby shuts the door and closes the curtains, and Sapphire reaches for a bottle of lubricant she knows Ruby stores under the bed.

“Um… about this, Sapphy, you won’t get anything out of it, will you?”

Ruby is correct; unless her gem is stimulated, she will not feel any sexual gratification from this. “No, but I don’t mind.”

“Still, I’ll give your gem the best massage later, deal?” Ruby says.

Sapphire smiles, heat pulsing inside her gem at the thought of the one she loves stimulating her erogenous zone. “Deal.”

She watches Ruby strip naked, studying her body. As always, she is fascinated by Ruby’s breasts, her genitals that swell when she is aroused, and the flush covering Ruby’s skin.

“Right, I’ll just, uh, lie down,” Ruby says, smiling awkwardly.

She lies on her back on the double bed, staring at Sapphire. Sapphire climbs onto the bed and kneels beside her, and nods her head.

“Please lubricate your anus, Ruby,” she says. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Sure thing,” Ruby says, taking the lube and starting to prepare herself.

“Now, let me shapeshift for you,” Sapphire says.

She closes her eyes, letting energy flow through her body from her gem, and focuses on becoming the shape Ruby desires. Concentrating as hard as she can, Sapphire transforms her left arm and both legs into long, flexible tentacles. She leaves the arm with her gem free, and uses that to shuffle closer to Ruby.

And when she opens her eyes, Ruby is staring at her with wider eyes than ever. “Sapphy, fuck, you look so cool. Your powers are incredible.”

Sapphire smiles. “Thank you. Now, are you ready for me to proceed?”

Ruby nods, putting the lubricant down beside her on the bed. “I’m ready.”

Sapphire nods back, and begins. She takes her first tentacle and rubs the tip of it against Ruby’s clitoris, satisfied when her girlfriend moans, writhing on the bed. Smiling, she slips the tentacle inside Ruby’s vagina, an area that self lubricates and is incredibly wet simply from Ruby’s arousal. She pushes in as far as she can go, and starts to thrust, rubbing Ruby’s clitoris with each jerk of her tentacle arm.

“Sapphy, fuck… oh my God,” Ruby gasps, her hips thrusting upwards in response.

Sapphire smiles, and moves on to her next orifice: Ruby’s anus. She knows the anus does not self lubricate, and she has never had anal sex with her girlfriend before. So despite the amount of lube leaking from Ruby’s stretched anus, Sapphire eases in the second tentacle with incredible care, desperate not to hurt her.

“I’m o-okay, Sapphy,” Ruby says, struggling to speak.

Still, she is very careful, moving slowly and letting Ruby adjust to the girth of the tentacle.

“Go, go really deep, p-please,” her girlfriend mumbles, groaning when Sapphire pushes in further.

She eases the tentacle in deeper and deeper, remembering to thrust into Ruby’s vagina at the same time with the other one, pushing the tentacle so far into Ruby that they both see it making her abdomen bulge. Ruby moans, clenching her muscles to make herself tighter, and Sapphire smiles.

With this tentacle in very, very deep, she thrusts it very slowly, more of a twisting action than an outright thrust. But the other one she thrusts harder than ever, rubbing Ruby’s clitoris so fast Ruby closes her eyes and moans. Frantically fucking Ruby with one tentacle and slowly thrusting the other one deep inside of her, Sapphire moves onto Ruby’s third wish: her mouth.

She has an understanding of fellatio, when a phallus is pushed inside a person’s mouth and licked and sucked, but she and Ruby have only done cunnilingus. Still, it seems relatively simple; all she needs to remember is to not make Ruby gag, lest she end up being sick.

Shifting slightly, Sapphire takes her last tentacle and tickles Ruby’s face.

“Are you still doing well, Ruby?”

Ruby gasps, and between frantic moans she mumbles, “Y-Yeah,” which is apparently all she can say at this moment in time.

She traces the tip over Ruby’s face, and slips it into her mouth. This tentacle cannot go very deep, so she concentrates and makes it wider and shorter, until it makes Ruby’s cheeks puff out to contain its girth. Ruby breathes through her nose, her tongue fluttering against the tentacle, but noises still escape her despite her mouth being blocked. Sapphire shifts it in Ruby’s mouth, thrusting it in and out and filling Ruby’s mouth with the large appendage.

And with all three in place, she puts all of her focus on fucking Ruby three different ways at once, thrusting the tentacles inside Ruby’s mouth, anus and mouth with precision as her girlfriend writhes beneath her, overwhelmed by all of the sensations, but making satisfied, if muffled moans.

When Ruby orgasms, her muscles clench before releasing, a loud, muffled cry escaping her full mouth, and Sapphire feels the release of warm fluid inside her vagina. She rides the orgasm for thirteen seconds, before slumping on the bed, exhausted.

Slowly, Sapphire slips the saliva-coated tentacle out of Ruby’s mouth, and Ruby smiles.

“Sapphy, thank you,” she gasps, her breasts heaving as she breathes.

She eases the other tentacles out of Ruby’s orifices, taking particular care with the one deep inside her rectum, watching Ruby wince at the sensations. When they are out, she returns her form to normal, looking rather bizarre with three of her limbs covered in various bodily fluids.

And she lies down beside Ruby, giving her girlfriend a kiss. “How was that, Ruby?”

“It was better than I ever thought it’d be,” Ruby says, still short of breath. “Sapphy, that was the best sex I’ve ever had. Thank you so much.”

“I am just glad you enjoyed yourself,” she says.

Ruby kisses her back, reaching for her hand. “Now it’s your turn, remember.”

Sapphire smiles, watching Ruby grasp her hand and touch her gem. Ruby slowly rubs it with her fingertips, the touch so gentle and intimate. And as Ruby rubs her gem, heat starts to fill it, slowly filling her entire body. Sapphire cuddles up to Ruby, closing her eye and focusing on the pleasure filling her body. Obviously, she has no sex organs, so all that happens when she orgasms is overwhelming heat pulsing in her gem, and a strangled cry escaping her mouth.

She lets out a gasp and kisses Ruby. “Thank you.”

Ruby smiles. “No problem. I love you, Sapphy.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
